


Per una notte

by Moe89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando Bellamy era entrato nella sua tenda all'accampamento, Clarke era già pronta a sguainare il pugnale che teneva sotto al cuscino e costringerlo ad andarsene, ma poi lui l'aveva guardata in quel modo tutto suo in grado di farle fermare il cuore, come se non vi fosse nulla di più prezioso al mondo per lui che il colmarsi con l'immagine di lei, come se gli servisse per sopravvivere; e le aveva detto quella frase con quella sua voce sempre un po' roca, quel "so che non sono perdonato, ma ho bisogno di un posto dove dormire", per far dimenticare alla ragazza ogni cosa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per una notte

PER UNA NOTTE

 

Quando Bellamy era entrato nella sua tenda all'accampamento, Clarke era già pronta a sguainare il pugnale che teneva sotto al cuscino e costringerlo ad andarsene, ma poi lui l'aveva guardata in quel modo tutto suo in grado di farle fermare il cuore, come se non vi fosse nulla di più prezioso al mondo per lui che il colmarsi con l'immagine di lei, come se gli servisse per sopravvivere; e le aveva detto quella frase con quella sua voce sempre un po' roca, quel "so che non sono perdonato, ma ho bisogno di un posto dove dormire", per far dimenticare alla ragazza ogni cosa.  
Non le importava più se Bellamy aveva condannato a morte Murphy, non le importava se era stato sciocco o superbo, se aveva agito senza pensare, rischiando di procurare una rivolta e di farli uccidere entrambi, Bellamy Blake era fatto così dopotutto: troppo impulsivo, troppo spavaldo, troppo meravigliosamente umano.  
Clarke a volte addirittura invidiava la sua forza e forse era proprio per quello che era arrabbiata con lui, perchè quando lei si sentiva fragile e confusa Bellamy appariva come un titano sicuro e fiero. Eppure quella sera, dopo che era stato cacciato dalla comunità, perchè il trovare un capro espiatorio è il modo migliore per non sentirsi in colpa, e neanche sua sorella era lì per lui, Clarke aveva visto per la prima volta un nuovo aspetto di Bellamy, un volto di lui insicuro che lo faceva apparire incredibilmente giovane, un ragazzo più che un uomo.  
E allora cosa poteva fare se non scostare leggermente la propria coperta e fargli spazio accanto a sè?  
Bellamy si era steso con incredibile lentezza, come se ogni mossa gli costasse uno sforzo indicibile. Quando poi si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia, circondati dal silenzio della notte e dal caldo tepore estivo, Clarke aveva stretto il corpo del moro a sè ed aveva iniziato a cullarlo, permettendogli così di sfogare tutto il dolore e la stanchezza accumulata in quei duri mesi sulla Terra.  
Ed anche se non lo avrebbe probabilmente mai ammesso, quel momenti servì anche a lei per potersi lasciare ogni attimo di sofferenza o delusione alle spalle. Perchè sì, forse Clarke era ancora arrabbiata con Bellamy ed il giorno dopo lo avrebbe mandato via o avrebbe cercato di sfregiargli il viso col coltello, ma in quel momento, mentre cedevano al sonno avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, troppo stanchi per lottare o per amarsi, il re e la principessa erano finalmente loro stessi: due ragazzi troppo giovani con una responsabilità troppo grande; e per una notte, quella notte, andava bene così.


End file.
